The long-term goals of this project are to delineate mechanisms involved in regulation of the postnatal growth and development, and secretory, of normal salivary gland Current goals are to examine the relationship between secretion and initiation of growth responses, both of which occur in response to stimulation, and to analyze further relationship between hypertrophic and hyperplastic growth. Regulation of electrolyte secretion will also be examined, with special emphasis put on regulation of potassium secretion. Cytochalasin B, which has been shown in current work to inhibit K-secretion selectively, will be used to examine relationships between secretion of K and other ions.